Liquid crystal display devices including a liquid crystal module which includes a liquid crystal display panel, which is typically rectangular, are in wide use as image display devices (displays) of TVs, personal computers and the like.
A liquid crystal display panel is electrically connected to an electronic component (e.g., driver IC) for supplying a signal for driving the panel. Such an electronic component is mounted on, for example, a flexible printed circuit (FPC). To a tip of the FPC, a wiring board having a controller for controlling the electronic component, other electronic components and the like incorporated thereinto is attached. The wiring board is typically secured to a frame member on a rear side of the liquid crystal display panel by use of a double-sided adhesive tape. Patent Document 1 describes a technology for securing a printed circuit board to a rear surface of a liquid crystal display element by use of a double-sided adhesive tape attached to the printed circuit board.